Love of a Maou
by FortuneGoddessOfGaia
Summary: Wolfram cheats on Yuuri! When Yuuri goes home he meets Kagome in the park and they hit it off immediately. What happens when Yuuri brings Kagome to Shin Makoku? Why does Wolfram want Yuuri back all of a sudden? Yuu/Kag then Yuu/Kag/Wolf in later chapter. Temporary Hiatus, to re-watch Kyo Kara Maou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! Or Inuyasha. They belong to Tomo Takabayashi and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning:** Cursing, Nudity, Lemon in first chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, strode down one of the many hallways of Blood Pledge Castle, searching for Wolfram. He had looked through every room he could think of where the blonde could be. He stopped at a window and sighed as he looked out of it. The demon king continued to look out of the window, not noticing the man coming up behind him.

"Yuuri"

Yuuri jumped up and turned around to see Conrad smiling at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at his godfather.

"Conrad, don't sneak up on me like that." Yuuri told the man.

"Sorry. Is something wrong?"

"Have you seen Wolfram anywhere? I wanted to tell him something" the maou asked the half demon. Conrad looked down for a moment, wondering if he should tell the boy where his fiancé was. He sighed, figuring that he might as well see it with his own eyes.

"He's outside talking with one of his soldiers." The half demon told his godson. Yuuri thanked his godfather and went to find Wolfram. Conrad watched his godson leave. He closed his eyes and sighed.

'I'm sorry for whatever you may see, Yuuri' he thought sadly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuuri walked outside and looked around. He spotted Gwendal training his soldiers and ran towards him, calling out to him. The earth user turned to the maou, silently asking what he wanted.

Yuuri panted slightly, holding his hands up as a sort of peace treaty, "Ok, Ok sorry. I know you're busy, but have you seen Wolfram anywhere?"

Gwendal just pointed east of where he was and went back to train his soldiers. Yuuri went to where Gwendal had pointed, searching for any sign of his fiancé. He looked everywhere he could for the blonde fire user. It was like he had disappeared.

"Ah!"

Yuuri looked over to the left when he heard someone moan. He walked over to the bushes where he heard it from. What he saw nearly broke his heart into pieces. There was Wolfram, his fiancé, underneath one of his soldiers, who was thrusting in and out of the blonde prince. Yuuri slowly backed away from the scene, tears starting in his eyes, and ran off. He ran and ran until he bumped into Conrad and Gunter. The lilac haired advisor caught the maou and held him still.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked the young king.

Yuuri wiped his eyes, sniffling a little. He asked if they could go to a room to talk, no being very comfortable out in the hallway. They agreed and went into Conrad's room to talk. Yuuri told them everything he had seen and what Wolfram had done. Conrad knew what his little brother was doing and he had hoped to The Great One that he would never find out. Gunter on the other hand was either upset or sad; you could never tell when his emotions got the best of him.

"Oh, how could little lord brat do this to His Majesty!" the advisor said, flailing his arms around in a state of panic.

"Gunter, calm down, please. I want tell the two of you something" Yuuri said calmly, looking down at the carpeted floor. Conrad and Gunter sat still, gazing directly into the young maou's eyes.

"I'm going back to Earth for a while. Think about some things and try to forget what happened" he told them. He really didn't want to stay here any longer with Wolfram and that soldier. He might just go crazy.

"We understand, Yuuri. Stay there as long as you need to." Conrad told him, a sincere smile on his face. He wanted his godson to be happy. Gunter nodded.

"We'll tell Gwendal what's going on and why you left"

"Don't tell Wolfram why I left. Just tell him I'm visiting my family"

The three mazoku came up with their plan and set it into motion. In the middle of the night, Conrad took Yuuri to the portal to Earth and saw him off. Yuuri looked at his godfather and thanked him before him jumped into the swirling water and disappeared to Earth. Conrad gazed into the waters where his godson was a few moments ago.

"Stay safe, Yuuri" he said to himself as he walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri made it home safely and was currently lying on his bed. His mother, Jennifer aka Miko, was happy to see him home after such a long time. He hadn't seen his father, Shouma, yet so he assumed that he was still at work. He guessed that his brother, Shouri, was still working with the Maou of Earth. Yuuri sighed and got up from his bed. He needed to clear his head. He decided to go for a walk before it started to rain.

"Mom! I'm going for a walk. Be back soon!" he called as he headed for the door. Jennifer poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Make sure you call if you can't get home, Yuu-chan!"

"Yes, Mama!"

He went out the door, immediately heading for the park. By the time he got there it had started raining, but Yuuri really didn't care at that exact moment. He sat on a bench as the rain pounded down on him.

'What did I do to him that would cause him to cheat on me? What the _hell_ did I do to deserve this?' he thought to himself. He leaned back on the bench letting the rain pour down on his face.

"Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day"

Yuuri sat up, hearing someone sing. He looked from side to side, water hitting his face each time, trying to figure out who was singing. He saw a girl who looked about his age walking towards him. She wore a grey sweater and black jeans with a pair of black boots. She had black and white umbrella covering her from the rain.

"On my way

Looking for a moment with my dear.

Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake.

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was really beautiful. Probably more beautiful than Wolfram.

"What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be

Ahh....

I was fool

Couldn't let myself to go

Even though I feel

The end"

Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off of her. As she got closer, he could see her deep purple eyes. The young maou took in every bit of her beauty. Her eye, her full pouty lips, whichever way he looked at her she was amazingly gorgeous.

"Old love affair

Floating like a bird resting her wings

You were there

Smiling in my arms for all those years" she sang as she stopped in front of him, part of her umbrella covering his head.

"You okay?" she asked him, leaning down to be face to face with him. He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"I don't even know to tell the truth" he replied solemnly. He heard her sigh, then she stood and held out her hand. Yuuri looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Let's get out of the rain. My place is closer" she said, grasping his hand in her softer one. He let her pull him along, enjoying the skin to skin contact. Yuuri followed the girl to her home.

"My name's Kagome by the way"

"Yuuri. Yuuri Shibuya"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm fine, mom"

"Mama, Yuu-chan, Mama"

"Yes mama" Yuuri had called his mother once he had gotten to Kagome's house. He dried his black hair while he listened to his mother talk.

"When are you coming home, Yuu-chan?" Jennifer asked.

"My friend is going to drive me home once the rain stops"

"Okay. Be careful, Yuu-chan. Good night"

"Night, mama"

Yuuri hung up the phone and looked around the living room he was standing in. He saw a picture on the coffee table and picked it up. Four people were in the picture, one of them being Kagome. Next to her was a boy that looked like her younger brother. Behind the boy was a woman, probably the mother. Next to the mother was who he assumed was Kagome's father.

"Mom, Dad and Souta"

Yuuri jumped when he heard Kagome behind him. He sighed in relief and told her to never do that again. He then took in what she was wearing. A gray tank top that barely covered her large breasts and matching panties. She had two mugs in each hand, one of which she passed to Yuuri, who accepted it graciously. He looked back to the picture, then to Kagome who sat down next to him on the couch, sitting on her legs.

"What were your parents' names?" he asked her curiously.

"My mother was Kaori (1) and my father was Xingke" she answered, taking a sip from her cup before she continued, "I'm half Japanese and half Chinese. Now enough about me, what happened when I found you in the park?"

Yuuri sighed and took a chug from his cup, feeling the hot liquid scorch his throat.

"My fiancé cheated on me"

Kagome winced, apologizing. Who the hell would want to cheat on the maou?

"What's your fiancé's name?"

"It's Wolfram" '_It had to be Wolfram' _she thought, knowing exactly who the young maou was talking about. She sighed and took his cup, setting it on the coffee table next to hers. Kagome guided Yuuri's head to lie in her lap. Yuuri tensed but relaxed after a minute, feeling that he could trust. She gently stroked his hair.

"It'll be alright. You did nothing wrong"

"Hm" he replied. Yuuri was really attracted to this girl. She was beautiful, kind, smart and she understood him. He met her only two hours ago and yet he felt so close to her. He shifted so that he could look at her. He leaned up on his elbows and gently kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened for a moment before she closed them, responding to the kiss. Yuuri moved to sit up, bringing her into his lap, never breaking the kiss for a second. His tongue slowly traced her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips, slanting her mouth across his, stroking her tongue against his. Kagome raked her hands down Yuuri's chest, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Yuuri broke the kiss causing Kagome to kiss his neck.

"Where's your room?" he asked, lifting her bridal style, heading for the stairs.

"Upstairs….second door…..to the left" she replied still attached to his neck. Yuuri quickly went upstairs to her room, careful not to drop her. He laid her on the bed and kissed her, heading down to her breasts. She moaned as she felt his hands on her breasts, massaging them. She pushed him away so she could take off her shirt. She was immediately pushed back again and she moaned as Yuuri's hands were once again on her breasts. His mouth trailed her throat as his fingers skimmed her nipples. Kagome moaned as his mouth came down on her nipple. He sucked it gently as she arched up and crushed his head to her breast.

"Oh god….Yuuri" she moaned out when the maou gently bit her nipple. She had never felt this before. She could feel the heat pooling tight in her stomach, starting at her breast where Yuuri continued on her nipple and flowing down to the spot between her legs. She raised her leg, wrapping it around his waist, trying to bring him closer. He looked at her for a second.

"You okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked her. She lifted her head and glared at him.

"If you don't keep going, I 'm going to hurt you"

"Yes ma'am" he said, removing her panties, exposing her wetting core. Yuuri took off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He ground his clothed member against her naked opening, eliciting a moan from her mouth.

His hands caressed her skin, every inch of her legs and stopping at her hips.

"Yuuri!" Kagome yelped as he nipped at her hips, his teeth scarping her skin before he kissed the aching spot. His hand moved, going from her hip to her inner thigh, his nails tickling her sensitive skin.

"Yuuri...Stop doing this to me…I'll go crazy if you don't do something!" she begged the young maou. He smirked, guessing she was giving him permission to do whatever he wanted.

Kagome felt her body flush while a surge of moist heat licked out of her aroused core. Yuuri buried his face in her wet heat, actually enjoying the honey like taste. He licked her slowly, flicked her clitoris, and then, converted the same cycle again.

Kagome let out a throaty moan at the firework of sensations sparkling in her nether region. He licked her gently at first, then more relentlessly making her buck beneath him. Her taste was incredible. His tongue flicked her bundle of nerves as one of his fingers traced her nether lips and then slid in her heated core. Yuuri couldn't stop a groan from escaping his mouth at how tight, hot and wet she was. It was a living inferno in there. He kept licking her clit, pumping his finger in and out of her tight sheath.

Kagome shook her head from side to side, going crazy from the pleasure. Why the hell would Wolfram cheat on this man? She let out another breathless moan when she felt the maou adding a second and third finger into her core.

"God Yuuri……I can't…..almost" she moaned out, felling Yuuri pump his fingers quicker, licking his tongue against her clit faster. She felt the coil in her stomach snap as she came on Yuuri's hand, screaming his name. Satisfied, Yuuri rose from the ground, taking of his boxers, exposing his length.

Once Kagome had come down from her high, she sat up to kiss the maou, bringing him back down on the bed. He broke the kiss looking at her, panting heavily.

"Are you sure…you want...this?" He asked her, propping himself on his elbows.

"Like I….said before…I will…hurt you" she breathed out, "I want this….You want this… Just fuck me already"

He nodded kissing her again, guiding his cock to her opening. He slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt her. He continued to push inside slowly until he was inside of her completely. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the intense warmth that was beginning to surround him. It was incredible. He rocked his hips a little but paused when he heard Kagome take in a deep breath.

He then broke the kiss to look at her a second, to see if he can continue or had to stop.

"Should I stop?" he asked her, staring down at her face.

"I'm fine. You can move." Kagome replied, looking up at him gently. He nodded and started pumping into her. The maou went slow at first; afraid he was going to hurt her if he went any faster. Kagome moaned in aggravation, bucking her hips "Yuuri…go faster…you aren't hurting me…please" she told him in-between moans. Yuuri nodded, moving inside her, gaining speed with each thrust. She screamed and then panted as he quicken his thrusts, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible.

"Oh my god….Yuuri…yes...ah… go harder...please" she whimpered. She shrieked as she felt Yuuri pound into her, felling him go deeper than before. Her walls tightened as she felt the spiral in her stomach tighten, felling her climax coming closer.

Yuuri felt like he was on fire. The woman beneath him was unbelievably tight; he wasn't expecting her to be this good. He felt himself about to come, so he thrust harder and faster into her tight passage. A hand slipped down to play with her jewel.

"Kagome…I can't...ah….cant" he panted out, still playing with her nub.

"Y-yuuri…I…I…ahhhhhh!" Kagome tossed her head back and moaning loudly. But soon, her moan became a passionate scream of Yuuri's name as the coil snapped, signaling her climax. Yuuri stilled as he came inside her in small bursts. His arms gave way as he collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her. He rolled off her after a while, lying next to her panting. The young maou glanced over to the beauty next to him. She appeared to be asleep, so he called out to her.

"Kagome….Kagome"

"Hm?" Okay, so she wasn't asleep.

"You okay?"

"Yea" She wasn't hurt either.

"Can I ask you something?"

She finally turned around to look at him. Her deep purple eyes were still slightly glazed over, showing that she hadn't really come down from her high yet. She raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

"Did you do this out of pity or because you wanted to?" Yuuri asked her, unsure if he should.

She blinked, looking surprised. Kagome rose up on one elbow and looked at him.

"Believe me Yuu-kun; I don't give anyone any pity. I had sex with you because I wanted to. And no, this is not a onetime thing. Wolfram might not want you, but I do. And I don't plan on giving you up any time soon." She told him, kissing him as soon as she was done talking. She broke the kiss and lay back down, laying her head on Yuuri's chest. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hey, I…"

"Go to sleep, Yuuri"

"Fine"

He was glad he met her. He felt a little guilty but he got over it a long while ago. He finally got comfortable and, holding his new lover in his arms, fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This is **not** a one-shot! I'm sorry if the lemon sucked, it is my first time writing a lemon. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just to let you all know. That means you, damn lawyers.

**Warnings:** Cursing, Nudity, Other stuff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Purple. That was the first thing Yuuri saw when he woke up. He groggily looked around the room, noting every purple item in the room. He closed his eyes, trying to recall what happened the day before. The maou's black eyes snapped open as he remembered. Wolfram had cheated on him, and then he met Kagome. Speaking of, where was Kagome?

"You're finally awake. 'Bout time, Yuu-kun"

He looked to the doorway to see Kagome in a towel, hair and body dripping wet. He assumed she just got out of the shower, even though he didn't hear any water running. He bid her good morning, heading to the bathroom, as naked as the day he was born. Yuuri jumped feeling a hand slapping him on the butt. He turned around to see Kagome smirking at him.

"When you get out of the shower and get dressed, I'll take you home" she told him, taking her towel off to dry her hair. He nodded, ignoring the fact that she was naked; it wasn't like he hadn't seen any of it last night. He turned on the water and got in, hoping to wash off the sweat from last night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you mean he's gone?"

Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of Lady Cecilie, was pissed off. How could their idiot of a Maou just leave without telling anyone? Conrad sighed looking at his younger brother.

"Yes Wolfram, His Majesty went back to Earth to visit his family. He has that right after all." The half mazoku stated calmly. Wolfram glared angrily at his brother before stalking out the door. He walked down the hall, ignoring the soldier following him. He didn't have time to fool around with his idiot subordinate. The only reason he even had sex with the fool was because he was mad at Yuuri and wasn't thinking when he did it. He was going to apologize earlier, but he couldn't find the young maou anywhere. The blonde prince sighed; he'd ask for forgiveness when Yuuri got back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuuri learned something about his new lover. Don't **ever, **_**ever**_ mess with her car. She will bite your head off. He glanced over to the woman in the driver seat, watching her drive her _baby_, as she called it. The car was a dark red convertible (1); it seemed like the perfect car for her.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but never try to drive my son without my permission" she said calmly, not taking her eyes off of the road. He faintly nodded, not really listening to her. He wondered how his mother would react to the situation. Oh well, he'd find out when he got home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jennifer looked out the window, waiting for her second born to come home. She had only met Murata, so she was eager to meet another of her Yuu-chan's friends. Shouma looked up from his newspaper to take a peek at his wife. He sighed, an unmistakable look of amusement on his face.

"Honey, get away from the window." He told her "Yuuri said he would be here soon. Just be patient"

"What?" she questioned, looking at her husband in disbelief "Yuu-chan hasn't brought anyone but Murata over to the house. I want to see what his friend looks like"

"You can do that when they get here"

Jennifer was about to reply, when she heard a car pull up. She turned her attention back to the window and saw Yuuri with a girl she didn't know in a dark red convertible. She looked at the girl, taking in her appearance. She was really gorgeous. More so than Wolf-chan. She had black hair that she had in a curled ponytail of her shoulder. She had deep purple eyes that seemed sort of misted from where she was standing. The woman wore a dark red halter top that stopped an inch above her navel with black straps; ironically, the color of her shirt was the same as her car. She had on a black mini skirt with a small red rose at the bottom. Her black boots stopped at the knee.

Jennifer watched her youngest son talk to the girl. She ran over to her husband excitedly.

"Darling! Yuu-chan's home! And he brought a girl!" Shouma's eyes widened at what his wife had just told him. He was about to go to the window, when the door opened.

"I'm home! And I brought a friend!"

"Yuu-chan! Welcome home!" Jennifer said, hugging her son tightly. Kagome watched, smothering her laughter behind her hand. She didn't know that the Maou's mother was so affectionate. Jennifer noticed the girl and let go of her son, who dropped to the floor regaining his color. Miko went up to the girl, taking a hand in hers.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer, but you call me Miko or Mama" Miko introduced, shaking Kagome's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miko. I'm Kagome" she replied, smiling at the older woman. Shouma came up to Kagome and introduced himself, shaking the girl's hand. Soon, the four of them were sitting in the kitchen, talking about what happened.

"So I hear Kagome singing, then she invites me to her house for the night" Yuuri told his parents, excluding the fact that they had sex.

"Gome-chan, I didn't know you could sing" Miko said in awe "How good are you?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I have two nicknames; Diva and Gambit (2). Diva, because I can sing well and Gambit, because I'm a card shark. People say I earned the title, Diva" she explained.

Jennifer liked this girl. Yuuri always hid his pretty friends from her. She really wanted to hear the girl sing, in case she never saw her again. She slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone.

"Gome-chan, I want to hear you sing." Miko said, determined to get what she wanted. Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't know the woman can be demanding as well.

"Mom! You can't just tell her that!" Yuuri said to his mother, then he turned to Kagome "And I didn't know you could play poker, Kagome."

"Number one, never play poker with me because you will lose all of your money" she replied calmly "And number two, I don't mind singing for your mom. It doesn't bother me"

"Good! Sing anything you want!" Miko said joyfully, clapping her hands together. Kagome slightly giggled at the woman's energy before she started singing.

"Kutsu o nugisute hadashi ni natta soshite atashi wa nami o ketta

Futari tsukutta suna no shirotachi ooo... sarawarenai you ni

Dakedo sugu nami ni kesarete atashi wa youyaku omoi ni kizuita

Looking into my eyes, you will touch on my heart

anata e no omoi wa kawaranai tashika na koto yo

Maybe I love you more every day and night

Te o tsunaida naraba doko made mo ikeru ki ga suru

Te o tsunagu aite ni naritai naa

Atashi to jaa nee dame desu ka? Onegai"

Shouri walked into his home, intent on heading up to his room, when he heard someone singing. He knew it wasn't his mother's voice, so he went into the kitchen to investigate. He saw his mother, father and younger brother sitting at the table with a young woman, who was the person singing.

"Tenkiyohou ga "ashita wa hare deshou" to tsutaeru

Ame ga futtara omoitsutaeyou

Kedo mata yohou wa atatte atashi wa kyou mo omoi himete iru

Looking into my eyes, you will touch on my heart

Sabishii toki wa sugu ai ni iku yakusoku suru yo

Can you hear my song I sing for you every night?

Hitori janaitte koto atashi ga nee oshiete ageru

Anata e no omoi egaki kamihikouki tobasu

Tsuyoi kaze ga fuite nerai yori hazure, ochite mienaku natta

Nani ka shinakya hajimaranai"

Shouri felt like he had seen her face somewhere before. He stood in the walkway listening to her sing, thinking about where he had seen her from.

"Looking into my eyes, you will touch on my heart

Ima anata ni mukai tsutaeyou yuuki furishibotte

Maybe I love you more every day and night

Kotae ga dou de are ima dekiru koto o yarun dato

Looking into my eyes, you will touch on my heart

Anata to iru dakede zutto tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru

Looking into my eyes, will touch on my heart

Te o tsunaida naraba doko made mo ikeru ki ga suru

Te o tsunagu aite ni naritai naa

Atashi to jaa nee dame desu ka? Kotaete yo" she finished. She looked away blushing when she heard clapping, and the calls of encore from Miko. Shouri finally figured out where he saw her from, but he wanted to see how she would react to his information. Shouma excused himself saying he had to go to work, when he noticed his older son in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Shouri, welcome home" Shouma said as he exited the kitchen. Miko ran up to her son, telling her oldest what happened while he was gone. Shouri glanced at his little brother and the woman next to him. So they came here together? That was really interesting.

"Yuu-chan, I want you to go change clothes, you shouldn't go around in something you wore yesterday. Now, go! Kagome, I have something to do upstairs so wait here for Yuu-chan." she told him, shooing him upstairs.

"Ah! Okay, okay! I'll be down soon Kagome!" the young Maou told her quickly, as he was pushed up the stairs. Kagome just waved, smiling slightly. She turned to Shouri, who she knew was staring at her since he came into the kitchen. He looked at her, evaluating her.

"Would you explain something to me?" he asked her, staring directly into her deep purple eyes.

"What is it, Shouri-san?" she asked in response, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to explain why the lover of the first Maou of Shin Makoku is now with my younger brother?" he questioned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ch.2! Shouri found something out! What's going to happen next?

(1): Think Akio's car from Utena

(2): Diva is from Blood+, Gambit is from X-Men for those idiots who don't know. I own neither.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Damn lawyers, get off my back!!

**Warnings:** Cursing, Possible Nudity, A lot of other stuff I make up

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Last time:_

"_Would you explain something to me?" he asked her, staring directly into her deep purple eyes._

"_What is it, Shouri-san?" she asked in response, raising an eyebrow._

"_Would you like to explain why the lover of the first Maou of Shin Makoku is now with my younger brother?" he questioned._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome smirked, staring at Shouri with an amused look on her face. So he thought she was with him because of that? Tch, yeah right.

"Now, how did you find out about that?" she asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"If I'm going to be Maou of Earth, I have to know the history of Shin Makoku. Now, answer my question" he told her sternly. She was beating around the bush and he wanted an answer now.

Kagome closed her eyes. "I'll admit it, when I first saw Yuuri sitting in the rain, looking beat up like that, I felt bad for him. Then I actually got to know him" she looked at Shouri, an unreadable expression on her face "I really like him, I'm honestly attracted to Yuuri" Shouri seemed to accept that answer, but before he could say anything else, Yuuri came running down the stairs in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He saw Kagome and Shouri staring at each other; his brother looking mad at Kagome.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned. Kagome smiled and walked up to him, putting her hands on his chest.

"Don't worry about it" she said, glancing back at Shouri "It isn't important"

Yuuri looked to his brother, who was now heading to his room. "Okay. Are you ready to go?" She nodded and they went out to the backyard. Thankfully, Miko had already filled the small pool with water, so they wouldn't have to do anything. Yuuri looked at Kagome.

"You ready?"

"I think you asked me that last night, so you already know the answer" she replied slyly. He smiled, laughing slightly, holding on to her waist. Then, they jumped into the swirling portal that sent them to Shin Makoku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Your Majesty!"

As soon as Kagome and Yuuri rose from the water, Gunter, who was waiting for him with Conrad, immediately tackled him. Kagome looked at the scene, smothering her laughter with her hand. Someone lifting her by the waist took her attention from Yuuri and Gunter. She looked down to see Conrad smiling up at her, causing her to smile back. The half mazoku gently set her on the ground and bowed slightly.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome"

Kagome looked at him, glaring at him playfully. "Conrad, remember I told you to call me Kagome"

"Forgive me, I'll remember that from now on" he responded smiling. He then looked to Yuuri, who had finally gotten Gunter to let him go and gave him a towel. He was about to give one to Kagome, but she was currently being glomped by Gunter. Kagome sighed as she stroked the advisor's lilac hair; it was obvious he missed her, so she'd let him get the craziness out of his system.

Yuuri watched as Gunter hugged the life out of Kagome. He wondered how Conrad and Gunter knew her. He let the thought clear itself as Gunter gave Kagome a towel to dry off, leading them both inside. Once they were dry, they started on their way to Blood Pledge Castle. Kagome looked around as the scenery passed by; noticing what had changed since she had last been to Shin Makoku.

'Wow, Yuuri sure has done a lot of good for this place' she thought, looking at the village they rode through 'This place looks amazing'

Everyone cheered as the four mazoku rode through the village, welcoming their Maou back home. When they made it to the castle, Yuuri was just about done telling Kagome about everyone there. She was barely listening though; she already knew just about everyone in the castle. All of a sudden, Yuuri got really quite. She looked over to him, to see him staring forward. She looked ahead to Wolfram and she immediately got angry with the blonde prince.

'How could you hurt a sweet guy like him?' she thought to herself. They stopped and Conrad helped her off the horse. Kagome looked to Yuuri to say something, only to find herself in a death grip by Cecilie.

"Kagome! How have you been?" she asked, hugging Kagome tighter. Kagome hugged back with an equal amount of force, happy to see the blonde queen.

"Celi, I missed you" she replied, letting go of her friend "How've you been?"

"My free and easy quest for love is going splendidly. I only wish there were men as cute as His Majesty" Celi pouted.

"Mother!" Wolfram fumed "Stop saying things like that. And as for you, wimp!" he continued, pointing at Yuuri "How the hell could you leave for two weeks(1) without telling me and bring her?" the blonde prince finished, pointing angrily at Kagome.

Kagome smirked "Nice to see you too, Wolfie" Wolfram glared daggers at the woman.

"Don't call me that, wench!" he shouted angrily. He then turned back to Yuuri "Answer my question, dammit!"

Yuuri shrugged, not really knowing what to say "I don't know, Wolfram. Oh yeah, how do you guys know Kagome?"

Conrad gave Kagome a pointed look, which Kagome returned before she looked to Yuuri "I've been here once. It's nothing to worry about" Yuuri seemed to accept the answer and went inside, intent on finding his daughter, Greta. Kagome smiled fondly at Yuuri, watching him go into the castle. She closed her eyes and leaned backwards when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"I already know what you're going to say, Gwendal" she said opening her eyes halfway to glance at him. The raven haired man looked down at the woman he respected deeply.

"If you know what I'm going to say, then you should already know what to do" he stated.

"I know, Gwendal" she said, looking up at the sky "I know"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yuuri! Hey wimp, will you wait?!"

Yuuri stopped and looked behind him to see Wolfram striding towards him. He mentally sighed and waited for the blonde. Wolfram stopped as soon as he was in front of the young Maou.

"You never answered my question, dammit! Why did you bring her here?!" Wolfram asked angrily, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business, Wolfram" Yuuri stated, as if he didn't care "besides, why do you care?"

"You can't just come here with women! You are my fiancé!" the blonde yelled.

"Am I really?" Yuuri asked, getting annoyed with Wolfram. Wolfram flinched, looking at Yuuri with a surprised look.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Wolfram asked, trying to stay composed, although he was a bit nervous.

"Well, you're always calling me names, you criticize almost everything I say, and one more thing" he said, holding a hand up when Wolfram went to say something "You are a hypocrite"

"What do you mean I'm a hypocrite?"

"Exactly the way I said it!" Yuuri was now yelling he was so mad at Wolfram "You always call me a cheater when you go and cheat on me!"

Wolfram gasped 'He knew about that?' he thought to himself

"If you knew about that, then-"

"Yes! That's why I left!" Yuuri exclaimed, raising his arms in the air "I thought you loved me, Wolfram. Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm trying to tell you" Wolfram said, looking down at the floor "I-I didn't mean-"

"Don't pull that 'I didn't mean to' crap" Yuuri said with a sigh "That's the oldest excuse I've ever heard"

"What do you mean by that?!" Wolfram replied crossly "Will you just let me explain?"

"Can we do this later? I've some stuff I have to sign" the Maou sighed, walking away "See you later, Wolfram"

Wolfram watched him go before storming angrily outside. Neither boy noticed the two people listening to them from around each corner of the hall. From the right, Kagome sank to the floor, putting her leg up against her chest.

"Oh Shinou, what am I going to do? I think I made things worse for those two" she said to herself. She sighed before she got up and started to Yuuri's room, intent on getting some sleep. Around the other corner, Cecilie came out, a sad expression on her face.

"I hope those boys work things out" She said "It pains me to see them fight"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kagome! Come here!"

Kagome looked and saw Yuuri in his office with Gwendal and Gunter. She amusedly rolled her eyes and walked into the room when the Maou waved her over.

"Yes Yuuri, what is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuuri looked at Gwendal and Gunter before his eyes rested back on Kagome.

"I'm bored" It took all Kagome had to stop her from punching the boy.

"You do realize that you have a lot of paperwork to get through, right?" She said, walking around the desk to put a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri went to say something back, but the door bursting open stopped him.

"Yuuri!" Greta called, running into the office. Yuuri opened his arms, catching her when she jumped into his arms. She hugged him tightly before she noticed Kagome standing behind his chair. She pointed to Kagome.

"Who is that Yuuri?" she asked, looking from Yuuri to Kagome.

"Greta, this is Kagome, a friend of mine from Earth" he told her before turning to Kagome "And Kagome, this is Greta, my daughter"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the information "Why Yuuri, I didn't know you had a daughter."

Yuuri blushed a little, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Greta looked at her father, and then looked at Kagome.

'Does Yuuri like Kagome?' she thought, noticing his reaction to the taller woman. The red haired little girl got off of Yuuri's lap and went over to Kagome, grabbing her hand. Kagome looked down at the girl, wondering what she was going to say.

"You be nice to Yuuri, alright?" Greta said, smiling. Kagome nodded and watched Greta leave the room.

"Well, I'm going to your room to get some sleep. See you at dinner" Kagome waved, walking out of the door.

She was almost to Yuuri's room when Conrad had came up behind her.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No Conrad" Kagome sighed "I'll tell him when he really wants to know about my past"

"You have to tell him soon" he said, walking away when Kagome nodded. She walked into Yuuri's bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She clutched a pillow to her chest, as if she didn't want to let go of it.

"I will tell him" she whispered, curling into a slight ball "I just hope he doesn't hate me afterwards"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ch.3 is now finished. Sorry it took me so long to get it done.

(1): From what I saw in the first episode of KKM, 5 minutes in Earth is like two days in Shin Makoku. Just go with it

Please R&R! I hope you liked it!


	4. Author Note

I'm sorry if I don't update for a while. Ive been sick for 5 months and so far no doctor in New Jersey can figure out whats wrong wioth me. So please be patient with me, plus I have writers block at the moment.

On top of that, im thinking of doing a new story and I'm trying to catch up with my homework from home school.

I will try to update more often, but my brain is just mixing up my stories together so its gonna take me some time.

I'm sorry if I don't update soon! Please don't be mad!

Ja ne!

FortuneGoddessOfGaia.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating the way I should but I have been trying my best. This is really the best I could do.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Kagome's outfits. Other than that, not a thing.

**Warnings:** Cursing, Nudity, Lime, Lemon

Yuuri walked into his room later that night to see Kagome asleep in his bed. He smiled, thinking how cute she looked curled up against his pillow. He changed into his pajamas and slipped into the bed on the other side of his lover. The young Maou wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, and fell to sleep.

Kagome woke up with a bad start. She wasn't really used to having the sun blazing in her eyes. She tried to get up, but soon found out she couldn't. The woman looked over her shoulder to see Yuuri, fast asleep behind her. She smiled, then gently took his arm away from her waist so that she could leave the room. As she stepped out into the hall, she breifly waved to the guards and was on her way to her old room. She was fairly sure that the maids kept her room the same way she left it, and all of her dresses should still fit. It wasn't like she had gained any weight. While she walked down the hallway, Kagome felt as though someone was following her. She looked behind her, rolling her eyes in annoyance when she saw Wolfram walking up.

"What do you want,Wolfram? It's a little too early to be so mad, isn't it?" she asked him when he stopped in front of her.

Wolfram stood there, glaring at her for a while. Who the hell did she think she was talking to him like that? _He_ was the fiance of the Maou, not her. She was just the slut who lost her lover and moved on to his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm going to my room to change"

"You know what I'm talking about, you bitch!" he yelled at her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, getting a little mad. "No, _Wolfie_, I don't know what you're talking about. So why don't you fill me in,hm?" she retorted calmly.

"What are you doing with Yuuri? You obviously know he's my fiance, so what are you doing with him?" he said heatedly, "What? Are you with him because you lost your lover and you want a new plaything? Or-" the young prince was cut off from Kagome slamming him into the wall by his shirt. Kagome glared at him, her eyes openly showing her anger.

"Listen,boy, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you will not disrespect me that way." She started, trying so hard not to kill him "Now look, yes, it's true I loved Shinou and yes, I was deeply devestated when he died, but I love Yuuri and I won't hurt him the way you did"

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did" she said, cutting him off. She knew what he was trying to say and she wasn't falling for it. " You knew it would hurt him, but what I don't understand is why you would do it. Did you ever sleep with Yuuri?" she asked, and after seeing him shake his head no, she continued "Too bad, because he is amazing. Now let me say this, Wolfram. You may not realize this, but Yuuri loves you. Why you would even want to cheat on him for is something I will never know. But I'll say this, You will never be able to hurt him again, because as long as he's with me, you won't be doing much of anything." Kagome finished, dropping Wolfram to the ground. She turned and started to walk away before she remembered something. She looked back at the young mazoku and called him.

Wolfram looked at her, rubbing his chest.

"Don't you ever test my patience, little boy. You'll regret it next time" she stated coldly before she walked away. Wolfram angrily glared at the ground, silently berating himself. But unknown to both mazoku, someone had came around the corner just in time to hear the end of their argument. And she couldn't believe a word of it.

Yuuri walked down the hallways, after waking up to find himself alone in his bed, looking for his female lover. He passed a door that he noticed was slightly ajar and decided to take a peek. He looked in and smirked, seeing the woman he was looking for getting dressed. She currently had on a black skirt that went to her ankles and had a long slit on each side that went up to her thighs. She had long fingerless gloves on her arms and was in the middle of putting on her black halter top, when he decided to sneak in on her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, relishing in her startled gasp.

"Yuuri!", she stated in surprise, the ties to her top falling from her fingers to reveal her naked breasts, " When did you get here?"

"I woke up not seeing my lover next to me", he started, nuzzling his face in her neck," And I went to look for her. I'm glad I did"

Kagome moaned as her Maou lover started to massage her breasts. He gently moved her over to the unused bed, his hands not leaving her breasts, and laid her down. Kagome moaned loudly as Yuuri attacked her chest. Yuuri left a few more marks on his sweet little lover before moving down to take one of Kagomes's rosy nipples into his mouth. He sucked it gently as she arched up and crushed his head to her breast.

"Oh god….Yuuri" she moaned out when the maou bit down on her nipple. She loved it when he did that. It felt so good. She couldn't believe Wolfram would give this up. She gave another loud moan as Yuuri switched over to give her other nipple some attention.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, where are you?!"

They both gave groans of disappiontment as they heard Gunter call for Yuuri. Yuuri got off of Kagome so that she could get her clothes on before Gunter got there. As soon as she tied the straps to her top, Gunter came bursting into the room.

"Your Majesty! I finally found you! And Lady Kagome, good morning." he said, with a bow towards Kagome, " I should have known you were together."

Kagome suppressed a laugh behind her hand as Yuuri shook his head, " What's wrong Gunter?" he asked, upset that the advisor ruined his fun with Kagome.

"Well, Gwendal told me to inform you that breakfast was ready and that we can't start without you" Gunter told him calmly, before leaving them alone.

Yuuri was about to protest, when Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. "Come on Yuu-chan." she said, pulling him out of the door, "You have to eat sometime. And besides, we can always finish later", she told him, whispering the last part seductively. Yuuri's face went blank for a moment before he was the one pulling Kagome, telling her to hurry up. Kagome just laughed at him.

So far, the day hadn't been very eventful. Well, other than the the little fight she had with Wolfram this morning, Kagome was pretty bored. Currently, she was sitting out in the garden with the sunlight raining over her, lying on the ground and running her hands over the grass. Suddenly the sunlight was replaced with a shadow as someone stood in front of her. The mazoku princess looked up to see Greta frowning down at her.

"Is something wrong Greta?" Kagome asked, sitting up. The liitle girl fidgeted for a moment, before she sat down next to the older woman.

"Um, a-are you the reason why Papa Yuuri and Papa Wolfram are fighting with each other so much?" Greta asked Kagome quietly.

Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise. She didn't expect to hear that from the little girl. " Where did you hear that, Greta?"

"Well, it looked like since Papa Yuuri brought you here with him, they had been fighting a lot" the girl sadly explained, looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the girl for a minute, wondering what she should tell her. She didn't _want_ to tell the girl that Wolfram had cheated on Yuuri, because that would probably just cause the girl to be even more upset than she was. She decided to tell her half of the truth.

"Greta, it's really not my place to say", Kagome started off, "Just know Yuuri and Wolfram are just upset with each other right now and, I'm just trying to make Yuuri feel better."

"Really?", Greta asked, feeling better.

"Yup. But if you really wanna know why, then go ask Papa Yuuri, ok?"

"Okay, Mama Kagome" Greta replied, getting up and running off. She didn't notice the astonished look on Kagome's face when she said her last comment.

Yuuri was in his study, signing papers with Gunter hovering over him. The lilac-haired advisor was talking about something, but he was barely listening to him. He was thinking about getting Kagome back into his bed tonight. Yuuri was snapped out of his thoughts when said woman came bursting into his study.

"You told her to call me that, didn't you" Kagome said, stalking up to his desk glaring at him.

"Told who to call you what?" the Maou asked, a little bit confused. What the hell was she talking about? Gunter looked at them both, wondering what was going on.

"Greta" was all she said. It took Yuuri a minute to understand her before he started laughing. Kagome's eye started twitching. What was that bastard laughing about? Seeing that his lover was getting mad, Yuuri shakes his head, trying to calm down.

"S-sorry, Kagome" he started, looking at her "I didn't know she'd really call you 'Mama Kagome'. I said it as a joke",he finished, hoping she wasn't mad at him. Kagome looked at him, then sauntered over to his desk. She propped herself on top of the wood desk, her hand on the side of Yuuri's face.

"I understand, Yuuri." she said, running her fingers through his hair " You just want Greta to feel like she has a mother figure and that's fine." Kagome leaned close to Yuuri, kissing him on the cheek, before moving towards his ear. " But, you know, if you wanted me to have your child, all you had to do was ask." she whispered sexily. Yuuri shivered as she moved away from him smirking.

"I'll see you boys at dinner" the mazoku princess spoke, walking to the door. she stopped just as she was about to leave. "Oh, by the way, you may want to talk to Greta about you and Wolfram, Yuu-chan"

"What for?" Yuuri asked " Did she say something about it?"

"She was asking me if I was the reason you two were fighting. You should really talk to her." Kagome told him, sauntering away. Yuuri thought about what Kagome had said. Was Greta really that upset? Hopefully she was somewhere nearby.

'_Maybe I should go talk to her'_ he thought, getting up from his chair. "Gunter, I'm gonna go find Greta. I'll be back later." After telling his advisor where he was going, he walked out of the door, intent on finding his adopted daughter.

Yuuri walked to Greta's room, hoping she was there. He knocked twice then went in after hearing the faint 'Come in'. He saw his adopted daughter sitting on her bed, reading one of the books he had bought for her on Earth.

"Greta, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Is something wrong, Papa Yuuri?" she asked him, setting her book down.

"Kagome told me you were upset about me and Wolfram. Is that true?"

Greta looked at her hands for a moment. Was Yuuri mad at her? She didn't know if she should say anything.

As if reading her thoughts, Yuuri said " Greta, I'm not mad or anything. I just want you to tell me what you think about the situation."

Greta took in a deep breath before she started " Well, at first I thought that Papa Wolfram was mad at you for bringing Mama Kagome hear, but she told me it waas a different reason. Then she said that she was just here to help you fix the problem" Greta finished, looking at her adoptive father. She wondered if he was going to tell her the actual reason for his and Wolfram's fighting.

"Greta, Kagome is part of why Wolfram is mad at me. But, my reason for being mad at him is completely different. Wolfram did something he knows he shouldn't have and he's regreting it."

"What did he do?"

Damn it. She just had to ask what he did. " Just know know that it was really bad, okay"

"Were you upset, Yuuri?" the human child asked him, touching his arm.

"Very much."

"But, I don't understand. Wolfram said that you were just a replacement for Kagome" Greta stated, confused.

"What are you talking about Greta?" the Maou asked her, wondering what she meant by replacement. He waved it off, thinking she just got the facts mixed up. " Anyways, do feel any better about all of this?"

"Yes. I understand now, Papa Yuuri." she replied.

"Good. I'm glad you feel better." Yuuri told her, standing up. He kissed her on the cheek, telling her he'd see her later as he left the room. As he walked down the large halls of the castle, he thought about what Greta had said. What did she mean by 'a replacement' ? Was there something he didn't know about? Maybe he should talk to Kagome later. As he dismissed the thought from his mind, he strolled down the large hallways intent on finding something else to do. Hopefully, he'd find Kagome somewhere. Hopefully.

Kagome climbed up the stairway towards Yuuri's room, stifiling a yawn. She knew better than to sleep in her own room tonight. Wolfram might try and kill her while she slept. 'Not like I'm afraid of little Wolfie, I just don't feel like upsetting Greta....or Yuuri for that matter' she thought. She opened Yuuri's door, seeing if he was even in the room. Not seeing her lover, Kagome shut the door and started to get ready for bed. As she took off her halter top, the mazoku princess didn't her the footsteps falling behind her. It wasn't until the last second that she heard someone coming up behind her. Kagome gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her naked waist for a second time that day.

"Dammit, Yuuri! Stop scaring me like that!" she said angrily, looking over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Kags. I really couldn't help it. So tell me why you aren't in your room right now?"

She turned around to look the Maou in the eyes. " No matter how you feel about him, I doubt you'd want me to kill Wolfram." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. " I'm right, aren't I? " she finished, giving him a kiss he gladly returned.

Yuuri slowly eased Kagome down onto the bed. He broke the kiss and stared down at his beautiful lover. He leaned his forehead against hers, trailing his hands from her waist up to her breasts. " I love you, Kagome" he told her, lowering his head to her large breasts.

"I love you too, Y-yuuri" she managed to moan out, as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Kagome moaned in pleasure as Yuuri roughly sucked on her nipples. Yuuri ground down against Kagome, moaning in unison with the princess.

Kagome bucked up against him and Yuuri rocked back. He released her nipples, that were now at full attention, kissing the girl's chest softly. Reaching down, Yuuri snatched off her panties, leaving them in two shredded pieces on the floor. He looked at her cunt, noticing how wet she was. He slid down, spreading her legs, bearing her small clit for him. Blowing cool air onto her trembling lips, he shot her a devilish smirk before opening his mouth and latching onto her clit. He forced her hips down and licked at the silky opening continuosly.

"Ah! Oh God, Yuuri!" she cried "Don't stop! Please don't stop! I can't take much more!"

He went up to her little jewel and started licking it for a moment. He caught it in his teeth, he tugged hard, groaning as her sweet nectar flowed out of her sopping wet opening.

"Yuuri…" Kagome moaned as she flopped back onto the bed. "Oh Yuuri…"

Yuuri smirked before kissing his lover deeply, letting Kagome taste herself on his stupid little breathing rule caused him to pull away after awhile.

"Yuuri" the Maou looked up at Kagome, showing her that he was listening "Please.....please Yuuri. I need you, fuck me Yuuri." she panted out.

"I wanted to this morning." he admitted, crawling up her body " You wouldn't let me, though."

"Don't make me tell you again."

"Fine, you asked for it"

The Maou lined himself up against her wet folds, before quickly slamming into gasped at the intrusion, her arms snaking around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri groaned as Kagome's pussy clamped down on him. God she was tight, she was hot, she was so damn good. Yuuri moaned, unashamed of the sound coming from his throat, lapping at the princess's neck. Kagome moaned into Yuuri's hair as he slid further into her. Yuuri was so hot and hard inside of her and it was driving her insane.

The Maou couldn't stand it any more. He had to move, he had to slam inside of the gorgeous woman under him, had to own her completely. And he couldn't wait another second.

Kagome kept her eyes closed as Yuuri moved in her. He was speeding up, filling her entirely. It had hurt a little at first, but the more Yuuri moved,the better it felt. Kagome screamed out as Yuuri hit that spot inside of her, the noise becoming a series of desperate sobs and cries as Yuuri hammered into her.

"Look at me, princess" Yuuri told her, moving faster and giving her the pleasure he knew she wanted " Tell me how it is"

Kagome's eyes were wide and her mouth open as she garbled random words to the empty room and the lustful Maou.

"So good, too good, need more, want- God," Kagome latched her teeth onto Yuuri's shoulder to contain her screams but quickly released it in order to let out another loud yell that the entire castle probably heard. "Yes! More! Yuuri! Fuck me harder!"

Yuuri complied, slamming harder into his beautiful himself in the incredible heat and desire, spurned on by Kagome's moans and screams, the Maou slammed into his lover eagerly, bringing them both closer to the edge quickly.

Kagome knew she was close; she knew she was going to explode soon. Her body was throbbing, the heated pleasure inside of her, clenching and unclenching, was making her head spin from the ecstasy.

"Oh fuck," Kagome moaned as she felt her orgasm approaching. "Oh God, Yuuri – Oh _yes_!"

A white light flashed across Kagome's eyes as pleasure exploded in every cell of her body. She only dimly noted that she was screaming Yuuri's name as the blissful agony raced through her body ,before she slowly melted into a boneless heap. Her cry of Yuuri's name still rang in her ears and she barely noticed her Maou lover had come as well.

Yuuri had burst the moment Kagome tightened around him. The look of absolute ecstasy on his lover's face coupled with the scream of his name had sent him tumbling over the edge into beautiful oblivion, his seed staining Kagome's warm passage as he managed to thrust a few more times.

Collapsing onto his lover, exhausted, Yuuri kissed Kagome's neck. The mazoku princess mewled tiredly, sliding her legs down and wrapping her arms around Yuuri. Rolling over,the Maou pulled Kagome on top of him, clutching her tight against his body. Kagome allowed her fingers to dance over Yuuri's shoulder as she felt sleep creeping at the edge of her vision, waiting to take over. Before it could, soft kisses were pressed to her bare shoulder, invoking a soft smile on her face.

"Yuuri…" the princess whispered. Another kiss was given. " I love you"

"I love you too, Kagome" he murmured, swooping down and caughting her lips in a kiss, briefly lapping at the bottom one before withdrawing. With a sated sigh, Kagome rested her head on Yuuri's chest, another smile settling on her lips.

" You know, it's funny", Yuuri stated suddenly, causing Kagome to look at him " I never really expected any of this to happen"

"You do realize that you were begging me for this all damn day, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Yuuri shook his head, " No, you know I wanted sex. I mean having a different that I regret it or anything!" he said quickly.

Kagome laughed a little, trailing her hands up and down his chest, "I understand how you feel. I was actually thinking the same thing the first time we had sex. Not that _I _regret it or anything. I still love you." she told him.

"I love you too. It was really just a thought."

" If you're sure." she said, capturing the Maou's lips softly before releasing him and lying back down on his chest. Yuuri held onto her tight, as though she was going to disappear if he let go.

The arms around her made Kagome smile as she allowed the sleep on the edge of her vision to overtake her soon as Kagome was completely asleep,Yuuri allowed a soft smile to slip onto his face. He leaned back to kiss the top of Kagome's head softly before allowing himself to slip into sleep, satisfied that Kagome was completely safe in his arms. Neither Mazoku noticed the blonde prince standing by the door, who had witnessed their little encounter. And he wasn't happy at all.

Finally! Hope you enjoyed that. It was the best I could do. I still need some ideas for **Untitled**, so help out if you can. I know I haven't updated in a while, but please level with me. I've been in the hospital for a while and I may need surgery. So forgive me if I don't update for a long time. I'm doing my best to type up these stories, along with my new one. Thank you for understanding my situation. Hope you enjoyed the lemon! It was just for my fans! Love you all!

Ja ne,

FortuneGoddessOfGaia.


	6. Note

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry about not updating in such a long time. I'm preparing for my surgery next week and I'm getting a physical tomorrow. Hopefully, I can try to finish my chapters while I'm in the hospital. I'm almost done with the next chapters for My Bloody Rose and  To Love A Vampire. I'm also halfway done with the next chapter for Untitled and am working on the next chapters for Love Of A Maou and Espada or Ninja. Please be patient with, a lot of shit is happening right now and I don't need any fucking pressuring me right now. Seriously, if you can't deal with that, then it's your fucking problem. Really , there's a broom in the closet, go clean your shit up. For those who were being patient and sending me encouragement (you know who you are), I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll do my best to update while on bed-rest.

Thank you for waiting,

FortuneGoddessOfGaia.


End file.
